


Карьера для Леди

by Golden_eye



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Psychology, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_eye/pseuds/Golden_eye
Summary: — Так кто она?— Маринетт - одноклассница Адриана, господин Габриэль.— Скажи Адриану, что предстоит много работы. Кажется, я нашел новое лицо Парижа...





	1. Мои колени - не подушка!

**Author's Note:**

> Первая публикация -> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4108520

— Адриан, откинь голову немного назад. Да! Так хорошо. Эй, как там тебя… Маринетт! Сделай более естественную улыбку. Этот оскал испортит фотографию! — Крикнул фотограф.

Огромными усилиями ей удалось сжать губы в нечто, напоминающее милую улыбку. Потому что у неё на коленях лежит Адриан! Если конкретно, то его голова, и их никак не могут сфотографировать. Он посмотрел ей в глаза и улыбнулся.

— Маринетт, расслабься. Всё получится. Я уверен.

Из-за неё столько возни с одним единственным фото, а он даже не сердится и более того, верит, что она справится. Наверное, у девушки покраснели щеки, потому что подбежал визажист с большой кисточкой и попытался прикрыть всё пудрой. Не получилось. От вида её счастливой красной физиономии в сторонке захихикали Алья и Нино.

Ухоженный газон парка немного колет ладони. Прекрасное место для фотосессии. Отец Адриана устроил её всему классу для будущего выпускного фотоальбома. Всех одели в новую форму, сшитую на заказ, и даже позвали профессионального визажиста.

Наконец, фотограф сделал хотя бы один удовлетворительный кадр и пошел фотографировать Хлою у ясеня.

Маринетт с Адрианом поднялись с травы.

— Молодец. Я же говорил, что ты справишься.

— Что? А… Эм… Ну да. Это из-за тебя! В смысле, благодаря тебе! И…

— Адриан, иди сюда! — крикнула Хлоя.

— Извини, мне нужно идти.

К ней подошла Алья.

— У тебя наконец получилось сказать ему пару нормальных слов. Прогресс?

— Угу. Кажется, я сейчас лопну от счастья.

— На твоем лице цвета спелого помидора опять «оскал». Такое ощущение, что ты бедного парня съесть хочешь.

— Угу… Алья!

— Молчу, молчу. В этой форме и с косметикой ты выглядишь просто сногсшибательно. Он обязан был это заметить.

— Спасибо. Кстати, кажется, Нино от тебя что-то хочет. Он всё утро с тебя глаз не сводит.

— Правда? — Подруга внимательно посмотрела на него и тот резко отвернулся. — Пойду, узнаю.

Придя домой, Маринетт устало скинула с плеча сумочку на пол и плюхнулась на кровать.

— Даже не представляла, что фотосессии так выматывают.

— Конечно, ведь ты к этому не привыкла, а для таких людей, как Адриан, это вообще работа. — Квами уселась на подушку рядом.

— Сегодня самый лучший день! Он был так близко, даже больше чем близко. Я даже чувствовала, как он дышит. Так ровно и спокойно, не то, что я.

Пока она пересказывала Тикки события сегодняшнего утра, щеки опять залила краска. Не выдержав переполняющих её чувств, девушка уткнулась лицом в подушку.

— Маринетт, ты всё время смотрела ему в лицо. Он мог это заметить и понять, что ты к нему испытываешь какие-то чувства.

— Точно! — От волнения и страха она схватилась за голову, а глаза стали в пару раз больше. — Если он догадается, что я люблю его, то даже не представляю, что будет! Он может подумать, что я такая же, как и толпы его фанаток, или начнет меня игнорировать…

— Он и так тебя игнорирует. — Добавила Тикки, но Маринетт, кажется, её не слушала.

— … или отвергнет меня, или скажет, что не думал, что я такая и будет презирать меня!

— Успокойся, Маринетт, у тебя паника! Ему не из-за чего тебя презирать, и вряд ли он отвергнет тебя, ведь ты еще даже не призналась ему.

— Тикки, мне страшно завтра идти в школу…

Примерно в это же время. Дом Агрестов.

— Наверное, она просто боится камеры, и ты тут не причем.

— Но на остальных фотографиях она вела себя абсолютно естественно, а когда она позировала со мной, стала нервничать и напряглась. Даже я это заметил. И в школе она меня избегает и не разговаривает. Может, я что-то делаю не так?

— Что ты вообще из-за нее волнуешься? У девчонок всегда чепуха в голове, как и в их сумочках. Слопай Камамбер, и все печали пройдут!

Адриан глубоко и устало вздохнул.

— Если бы всё было так просто! Я хочу подружиться со всем классом. Кроме них мне не с кем общаться. — Парень сел за стол и открыл учебник по китайскому. — Как только я подхожу ближе, чем на два метра, она из уверенной и веселой превращается в малообщительную и неуклюжую.

— Поговори с ней.

Блондин взглянул на своего квами, но тот вроде был серьезен.

— Попробую.

Сегодня ЛедиБаг немного опоздала. Началось всё с того, что Тикки почувствовала акуму где-то в районе Нотр Дама, но проблема заключалась в том, что они не могли его найти. Собор, Эйфелева башня, несколько домов и множество горожан исчезли. На их месте остались фотографии-селфи. Какой-то злодей в серо-белом костюме с вспышкой фотокамеры на голове присутствовал на каждом.

Когда девушка нашла его, битва была в самом разгаре. Видимо, Кот уже давно дерется с ним. По всей улице разносятся звуки ударов его металлической палки о… селфи-палку? Нуар заметил девушку и отвлекся. Злодей воспользовался этим и толкнул его с такой силой, что Кот отлетел к ближайшей стене и ударился головой. Упав на землю, он уже не смог подняться.

— Нуар!

ЛедиБаг и Коту Нуару часто доставалось, но никогда не было серьезных ранений. Видимо, обоих спасала удача Леди, а сегодня она отвернулась от своих фаворитов.

Девушку охватили волнение за напарника и гнев к этому Селферу. После использования Супер Шанса, в руки ей упал молоток. В этот раз даже искать применение не пришлось. Один удар по фотокамере, и черная бабочка, страшась такой же участи, вылетела из нее. Злодей, лишившись сил, стал жаловаться окружающему пространству, какой он несчастный, что все его не понимают, и каждый может обидеть чувствительную творческую натуру.

Когда в небо улетел белый мотылек, Париж принял свой первоначальный вид. Правда, множество людей никак не могут вспомнить, где они были последний час, а остальные пытаются отойти от испуга, после внезапного исчезновения и столь же неожиданного появления главных достопримечательностей Парижа.

Но это не так важно.

Леди сразу же бросилась к Коту. Опустившись на асфальт рядом с ним, она осторожно переложила его голову себе на колени. Вроде бы серьезных повреждений нет. Наверное, он просто потерял сознание.

— Кот! Кот, проснись. Нуар! — Девушка звала его и всячески пыталась привести в чувство. Его слегка побледневшее лицо так и осталось неизменно. Глаза цвета листвы в солнечных лучах закрыты. На тонких губах нет привычной лучезарной улыбки, которая так часто приободряла ЛедиБаг, если было нелегко.

Нужно позвать на помощь, но Леди не решилась оставить Кота одного. Вокруг нет никого, кто мог бы помочь. Улица совершенно пуста.

Руки сами потянулись к его светлым волосам. Мягкие, как у настоящего кота. ЛедиБаг осторожно погладила его по голове, стараясь не касаться места ушиба. Среагировав на прикосновения, Нуар немного пошевелился, но в себя еще не пришел.

Девушка продолжила гладить его по голове, как маленького мальчика, и через некоторое время она услышала тихое мурчание. По лицу Кота расползлась улыбка.

— Нуар, ты как?

— Да, моя Леди. Можешь еще за ушком почесать? О, так хорошо!

Только сейчас до Маринетт дошло, что Кот уже давно пришел в себя и наслаждается лаской, которой в обычной ситуации от напарницы не дождешься. Она тут, значит, волнуется, а кошак пользуется этим!

Разозлившись на Нуара, она спихнула его голову с колен.

— Ай! Леди, кто же так обращается с раненым человеком? Так и до сотрясения недалеко. — Возмутился Кот, потирая свою многострадальную голову.

— Мои колени — не подушка! Ты себя уже довольно неплохо чувствуешь, и моя помощь не требуется. До встречи!

Тут у ЛедиБаг запищали сережки, и она поспешила домой.

Немного позже. Дом Агрестов. Снова.

— Натали, если фотографии с фотосессии готовы, принеси мне все, на которых есть Адриан.

— Вот.

Агрест старший выбрал несколько фотографий, на которых Адриан один, а общие откинул в сторону.

— Возьми эти для каталога с новой школьной формой. Остальные отдай для классного фотоальбома.

— Так вот зачем вы устроили фотосессию. А с этой что делать? — Она указала на фотографию, лежащую ровно между двумя стопками. Видимо её не заметили.

Габриэль взглянул на нее сначала без интереса, но потом всмотрелся внимательнее.

— С кем он здесь?

— Это одноклассница Адриана. Её родители содержат кондитерскую… — Начала секретарша, но Агрест её остановил.

— Есть еще фотографии с ней?

— Нет. Это единственный кадр, на котором они вместе.

— Такое ощущение, что эта фотография сделана не на профессиональной фотосессии, а на свидании двух влюбленных. Она так естественно изобразила чувства к нему. Интересно… Так кто она?

— Маринетт, господин Габриэль.

— Скажи Адриану, что предстоит много работы. Кажется, я нашел новое лицо Парижа…

— Насчет Адриана, — Натали замялась. — Он сегодня упал с лестницы и у него две шишки, почему-то на разных сторонах головы…


	2. Думаешь, я смогу сделать из неё модель!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Первая публикация -> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4108520

Маринетт уже около минуты стоит у двери класса, раздумывая, зайти или сбежать. От Адриана её сейчас отделяет одна тонкая стена… После вчерашней фотосессии она теперь не то что заговорить с ним не сможет, даже просто его присутствие рядом с ней вгонит её в состояние спелой помидорки на солнышке.

Набравшись смелости, она взялась за ручку.

Бамс!

— Маринетт, ты ЭТО видела?

Отлепив лицо от двери, девушка попыталась разобраться, что такое это. Из-за цветных звездочек в глазах до Маринетт не сразу дошло, что у нее перед лицом новый выпуск модного журнала. Еще медленнее, что с обложки на нее смотрит её собственная физиономия.

— Что?!

— Да, подруга. Это та самая фотография. — Алья положила руку на её плечо.

— Кстати Адриан уже в классе, и он тоже не знал, что это фото будет на обложке… Эй! Ты меня слышишь?

Оказалось, что Маринетт стоит с округлившимися глазами, открытым ртом и так сильно сжимает журнал, что на нем остались следы пальцев.

Наконец, зайдя в класс, она увидела Хлою. Та хотела что-то сказать, причем явно не сильно приятное. От нее Маринетт спасла зашедшая в класс учительница.

— Доброе утро! Сядьте на свои места. У нас сегодня очень много работы. Из-за фотосессии вчера отменили уроки, и сегодня нам предстоит справиться с двумя контрольными и лабораторной. Так что соберитесь, и приступим.

По классу прокатилась волна недовольства. Журнал моментально вылетел у всех из головы. Кроме Маринетт. Сев на место, она уткнулась взглядом в тетрадь, боясь поднять взгляд на человека, сидящего перед ней.

Первые три урока пролетели незаметно. Она подошла к шкафчикам, чтобы взять учебники на следующий урок.

— Привет, моя Леди. — Услышала она голос из-за спины.

— А? Что…- Обернувшись, Маринетт увидела Адриана. — Привет!

— Ты очень красивая на той фотографии. Неудивительно, что её поместили на обложку. — Он стоит рядом и только что сделал ей комплимент. Одной рукой он опирается на шкафчик возле неё со стороны коридора. Это он путь ей загораживает, чтобы не сбежала, или просто воображение разыгралось из-за передозировки счастьем?

Как всегда, потеряв над собой контроль, губы растянулись в широкую глупую улыбку, а щеки залила краска.

— Да, конечно. Мы там так хорошо смотримся! То есть, оба хорошо получились. Ну… ты меня понял. — Маринетт, что ты несешь? В его присутствии голова идет кругом. Как он тебя еще за полную дурочку не принял? Или уже принял…

— Я хотел с тобой поговорить. — Он сделал небольшую паузу. — Что со мной не так?

Не поняла.

Видимо, недоумение отразилось на лице, и он пояснил.

— Ты часто избегаешь общения со мной, и я подумал, что ты испытываешь ко мне… неприязнь.

— Нет! Все совсем не так! — Маринетт попыталась ответить. Как он вообще до такого додумался? — Я просто…

— Маринетт! — Её окликнула Алья. Она только что зашла в коридор и не знала, что друзья разговаривают.

Адриан оглянулся на нее. Отчаянно жестикулируя, Маринетт попыталась всем своим видом передать ей просьбу о помощи. К счастью, подруга сразу поняла, что ту нужно выручать.

— Адриан, извини, но мне придется украсть у тебя эту принцессу. — Она схватила её за руку и потащила к выходу, так как сама Маринетт идти была не в силах, ноги заплетались. — А ты немедленно мне объяснишь, зачем он тебя там к шкафчикам прижал.

— Ты все не так поняла!

Прозвенел звонок, и казнь была перенесена на следующую перемену.

После урока Маринетт, как смогла, пересказала ей все события. Алья выпытала все подробности. И пришла к каким-то выводам, которые и озвучила.

— Ну вы даете! Я конечно догадывалась, но все же не ожидала, что в делах сердечных вы полные нули. Принять твое обожание за неприязнь! Видимо, ему даже в голову не приходит вариант, что ты к нему неровно дышишь.

Девушка еле дожила до конца уроков. На лабораторной она задумалась и пришла в себя, когда над кипящей водой поднялся пар, а ведь нужно было её немного нагреть. Она же не виновата, что рядом был Адриан, ему так идет новая белая обтягивающая майка. Из-за того, что он раньше не приходил в таком в школу, она не замечала, какие у него мышцы. Его не назовешь накачанным, но свое тело он держит в идеальном состоянии. Почему-то захотелось разорвать эту майку на кусочки. И тут повалил пар из маленькой кастрюльки. Скорее всего, лабораторную Дюпен-Чен завалила.

Выйдя из школы, она заметила, что блондин ждет её на ступенях. Что делать?! И подруги рядом нет.

— Вернемся к нашему разговору? — Начал он, но тут у него зазвонил телефон. — Подожди минутку.

Сначала он внимательно слушал собеседника, потом почему-то очень сильно удивился и посмотрел на девушку.

— Да, я сейчас с ней разговариваю… Понятно.

Окончив разговор, он посмотрел на телефон, как будто тот скрывает от него страшную тайну.

— Что-то случилось?

— Послушай, это может прозвучать немного странно, но ты не могла бы зайти сейчас ко мне домой? С тобой хочет поговорить мой отец.

Сам Габриэль Агрест! У Маринетт просто отвисла челюсть, а глаза стали размером с тарелочки для пирожных в кондитерской.

— Не волнуйся, это не займет много времени. Так ты пойдешь?

— Конечно! — Её даже не волновало, о чем они будут говорить. Она идет в гости к Адриану!

Дом Агрестов.

— Ого, тут так красиво! — Маринетт впервые попала сюда. Гостиная такая огромная и стильная. Адриан повел девушку по большой белой лестнице на второй этаж. Они пришли в самый конец длинного коридора с похожими друг на друга дверьми и остановились возле одной из них.

Парень взглянул на Маринетт.

— Я сам не знаю, что хочет от тебя мой отец, но думаю, все будет нормально. Главное, не теряйся, когда будешь с ним говорить. — После небольшой паузы он добавил. — Если что — я рядом.

— Угу.

— Здравствуй, отец. — Адриан зашел в комнату, а за ним и девушка.

— Здравствуй, а ты, видимо, Маринетт? — К ним обратился высокий серьезный мужчина в дорогом строгом костюме. Он стоит возле рабочего стола. — Я Габриэль Агрест.

— Здравствуйте. Вы хотели со мной поговорить?

— Да. Ты ведь уже видела сегодняшний выпуск моего журнала? Мне понравилось, как ты передаешь эмоции. Они выглядят абсолютно естественно. Не все модели так могут.

— Спасибо. — От того, что её хвалит такой знаменитый модельер, её глаза засветились от счастья.

— Мне нужны новые лица. Сейчас в модельное дело лезет очень много бездарностей. Талантливых людей можно по пальцам пересчитать и поэтому я не мог не пригласить тебя в мое агентство.

Неужели она спит и ей весь этот день снится? Всё слишком идеально, чтобы быть правдой. Сначала журнал, потом разговор с Адрианом, поход к нему домой, и теперь это. Наверное, по ней проехалось Колесо фортуны, иначе как это все объяснить?

Адриана эта новость удивила не меньше.

— Отец, ты шутишь? Ты никогда никого не брал на работу из-за одной фотографии!

— Не одной. В сети можно найти всё что угодно. На сайте ЛедиБлога нашли несколько её фотографий с какой-то девушкой-ведущей, и я остался доволен ими.

— Месье Габриэль, я с удовольствием стала бы моделью. — Маринетт вся сияет. — Но я не знаю, как на ваше предложение отреагируют родители.

— Не волнуйся. С ними я договорюсь. Тем более, ты в любой момент сможешь отказаться и разорвать наш договор.

Маринетт решила, что такой шанс дается раз в жизни, и ни в коем случае нельзя его упустить.

— Правда? Тогда я согласна! — Кажется, сейчас девушка и без превращения пустится скакать по крышам Парижа. — Но я недостаточно знаю о работе фотомодели. В вашем агентстве есть какие-нибудь курсы или школа?

— Это не обязательно. Тебя научит всему самому необходимому Адриан.

— ЧТО?! — Они с Адрианом спросили это синхронно, но с разными эмоциями. Она — с огромным удивлением и непередаваемым воодушевлением, Адриан — с огромным удивлением и осознанием, свалившихся ему на голову забот в виде ученицы-одноклассницы.

— Адриан, это не обсуждается. — Агрест старший несколько холодно посмотрел на сына, а потом опять переключил свое внимание на девушку. — До свидания, Маринетт. Оба можете быть свободны.

— До свидания.

Маринетт вышла из кабинета, пританцовывая и налетая на все подряд из-за распирающего её счастья. Блондин наконец остался наедине с отцом.

— Пап, ты действительно думаешь, что я смогу сделать из неё модель? — Намекнул он на её хроническую неуклюжесть.

— Я знаю. Я увидел то, что не замечали другие. Поверь мне и проводи подругу, иначе после спуска по лестнице в таком состоянии, свой первый показ она проведет в гипсе и на костылях. Свободен.

— Да, отец…

Когда Маринетт пришла домой, её радостно встретили родители.

— Мы так гордимся тобой. — Мама крепко-крепко обняла её.

— Да. Пока ты шла домой, нам позвонил месье Габриэль. Он нам всё рассказал, и мы конечно же согласились. — Папа достал из-за спины сверток. — Помнишь красную шелковую ткань в черный горошек? Мы с мамой по такому поводу купили её тебе в подарок.

Развернув упаковочную бумагу, пальцы коснулись невесомой, мягкой, холодной и такой нежной ткани. Когда она её увидела на витрине, влюбилась в нее с первого взгляда, но из-за высокой цены не было возможности её купить.

Её благодарности не было предела. Расцеловав родителей, она поднялась к себе в комнату и открыла дневник.

«Дорогой дневник! Интересно, может ли быть на свете человек счастливее меня?.. »


End file.
